Seal of Darkness
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A powerful being plans to become a galaxy conqueror, recruiting powerful individuals to further the success of that purpose. It won't come easy with Moka and company teaming with the Dark Knight of Gotham to put a stop to their plans. Dark Stalkers guest star. Pairings include TsukuneXharem, BatmanXAkasha, BatmanXMorrigan.
1. Chapter 1

**Seal of Darkness**

**CHP1: Succubus's Allure**

Already two weeks into the third year of Yokai Academy Tsukune Aono began getting back into the thick of things. Out of bed and heading for the bathroom he washed his face, and doing his teeth soon after. His eyes slightly gazed down at the holy lock around his wrist. For the most part things had gone smoothly for the first two weeks.

Departing from the bathroom he got dressed into his school uniform collecting his bag and supplies he'd need exiting the dorm room. Tsukune journeyed down the hall exiting through the nearest door. The academy came into sight as he walked across the grass.

"Tsukune!" Someone yelled wrapping their arms around him from behind, "You seem extra cheerful today Moka San."

He revolved around looking her in the face. They backed away staring at each other, "Moka San," He uttered with a sparkle in his eyes, "Oh Tsukune," She replied a similar look in hers. He perceived a blush from the beautiful vampire, "What is it Moka san?"

She bit back taking a couple steps stopping a few inches of him, "It's just that you smell so good and I'd like a taste of your…"

"Blood." He proclaimed before she had the chance to finish.

His words brought about an even larger blush. He tilted his neck allowing her access, "Just a little ok." He spoke.

Her lips pressed against his skin shouting as her pink hair was pulled from behind, "Well if it isn't everyone's favorite vampire trying to be sneaky again! I don't recall Tsukune's name being on the menu for breakfast!" The blue haired succubus pulled the vampire away whereas another watched from the side. Tsukune grinned scratching at the side of his head, "Glad to see you're in high spirits Kurumu Chan. Perhaps we should get going to class before we're late."

"Tsukune over here!"

"Oh hey Yukari Chan I will be right over." Moka and everyone else followed close behind, greeting Yukari all at once. They exchanged a couple words with one of their closes friends entering the main gate.

From out of nowhere another from their group pulled Tsukune off to the side, "I've been looking all over for you. Can we talk in private or is now not a good time?"

"Yeah like in your dreams I'm goanna let you have alone time with him," Kurumu tightened her grasp over Tsukune pulling him away from Mizore. Moka stepped forward grabbing hold of Tsukune's left arm, "Stop fighting over him…Tsukune is mine!" She pulled back forcefully breaking Kurumu's hold over him.

All of them stumbled to the ground as they continuously fought over him, leaving only Mizore standing, "Guys please stop fighting over me." Tsukune uttered.

Little did they know was that someone watched from faraway. Within a dark room they observed their every move carefully. A knock at the door broke the person's concentration, "Come in." The individual said.

"Sorry to disturb you master but one of our recruits traveled over to New Earth. I can't say for how long she's been gone, but it's likely somewhere in the range of three days. Would you like me to send someone after her?"

The person within the chair sat silent for a couple moments thinking. Without asking they knew exactly which of the recruits left, "Let Aensland do whatever she once for now. I never figured her to be the type to sit around here in the fortress, long as she doesn't disrupt our plans or reveal her true nature we should be ok. I'll keep a close eye on her…as of now our plan is in the early stages. If you've got nothing else you're free to go."

"Yes master." The person bowed.

**XXX**

Behind the line stood the paparazzi and camera people snapping various photos of the rich and famous walking down the red carpet. It was the official opening to an entertainment center on the far side of town. It contained a large theater space, another section for dancing, food and even a casino for gambling. In total were twelve floors, guests having the option to check into rooms on higher floors; in a way had the feel of a hotel. Between the twelve floors were five swimming areas in addition to Jacuzzis and saunas, "Look over there It's Bruce Wayne!" One of the cameramen alerted.

A good portion of them faced their cameras that way taking numerous shots of Bruce stepping around and opening the back door. Too no surprise a woman emerged from the backseat wearing a purple dress and long purple gloves that stretched to her elbows, and long brown hair tied up. Taking her hand into his Bruce helped her from the backseat closing the door, "Hey I think that's Alliya Gerdanson with him." Another spoke taking more photos.

The limousine immediately took off to the parking space leaving Bruce and Alliya to walk across the red carpet. She was an up and coming model that placed 2nd in the Miss Gotham competition that took place over a month ago. The flashes coming from the camera's annoyed her to a certain degree but knew she'd have to get used to it with her change in status. Bruce on the other hand welcomed all the attention putting on his billionaire smile as they entered through the front doors, "That's the one thing I hate about having my face out there, ehhh. People following you around and asking for autographs is so…"

"You'll get used to it," Bruce interrupted pulling her in close, "After awhile you won't even realize they're there."

"Easy for you to say being the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and it doesn't hurt that you can hideaway in that mansion of yours." Together they laughed advancing further into the main room, "Really though I never imagined it'd be like this. Sometimes I have that feeling of wanting to curl up in a corner and wish it all would go away. Ever feel that way Bruce?"

"All the time." He grinned.

A fountain was positioned in the mid section of the large space which they bypassed heading to the front desk, "We'd like two tickets to the ballroom." Bruce uncovered a card from his wallet handing it to the person sitting behind the desk. In one swipe of the card they were granted access and directed to a door off to the side. Being the gentleman he was Bruce opened the door letting Alliya enter first following behind her. Her eyes went straight to the dance floor pulling Bruce along.

"This'll be our first won't it Mister Wayne?"

"I believe you're right." He replied.

They found an open space on the dance floor bringing their hands together dancing at the pace of the music. She leaned her head resting it over his shoulder with the thought of all that had transpired that day. For over five minutes they went around in circles going at a steady pace. He twirled her around a couple times, actually enjoying himself more than he did in quite awhile.

"Alliya, Bruce over here!" Someone called out entering through one of the side doors. Turning in that direction Bruce recognized two of the individuals that approached but wasn't sure of the third.

"Terrance, Luke and…I don't believe we've met." Bruce shook hands with a woman, he and Alliya stepping off the dance floor. Alliya had only previously met Luke so introduced her to the other two.

"Had no idea you'd be attending the grand opening Mister Wayne, but I must say it's a pleasant surprise. I was wondering when I'd get the chance to introduce you to Jenna with how busy our schedules have been. Looks like things turned out to perfection ah Bruce." Terrance playfully punched him over the shoulder.

Bruce scratched at the side of his head grinning, "Guess things happen for a reason, earlier this morning I felt certain I wouldn't come. That was until I received the fifth call from Alliya begging me to, and so far I don't regret it." With locked arms Bruce and Alliya returned onto the dance floor alongside Terrance and Jenna.

"I'll be over at the bar if any of you need me for anything." Luke waved heading the opposite direction.

He happened not to be doing anything that night so immediately agreed to come when Terrance suggested he should. Lately he'd been working far too many hours to go out partying or anything fun for that matter. Sitting over a stool with his eyes closed and hands folded over the countertop, Luke was lost in his own train of thought. For several minutes he sat without saying a word, occasionally looking over his shoulder onto the dance floor. It looked as though they were all having fun, and he didn't want to get in the way of that, "A drink for you sir." The bartender slid the glass across the table.

"Wait hold on, I never ordered anything to drink! There must be a mistake."

"Yes I know," The bartender pointed to someone sitting on the last stool the other way, "She paid for it on your behalf; really nice woman actually."

Taking the martini into his hand Luke moved down taking a seat beside her. She was dressed in a blue/white dress combination, blue hat. What stood out most was here long green hair and striking emerald colored eyes, "Ah hello," He ran a hand over the countertop. When around pretty girls he had the tendency to grow nervous, "I don't believe we've ever met."

"You're right we haven't," She faced him directly twirling a strand of hair with her index finger, "I can sniff out when someone isn't having fun, and you my friend aren't." She moved in closer positioning a hand over the lower part of his leg. She licked at her lips running it further up before coming to the area of his crotch.

Luke quickly pushed her hand away, "You're really beautiful and all but I don't even know yo…" His eyes met with hers and in that instant froze. He felt completely dazed and unable to resist. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to strip her down and kiss every inch of her body. What the hell was going on! Why did he feel that way?! The woman pulled a keycard from her purse, "I'm checked in across the street, give me ten minutes before you come."

"What about my friends?"

"Take a look for yourself; I'd say they're having enough fun without you. Quit worrying, I bet they won't realize you're even gone and even if they do just make up something later. I'm in room 517, I expect to see you there in ten minutes," She looked over her shoulder at him, "Don't be late." She blew a kiss to him before exiting the doors.

He had no answer to the way he was feeling. Upon looking into her eyes it was like he lost control of his emotions, but at the same time was in control. With each second that passed his urge for her grew. Was he under a spell? Luke had no rational explanation for what he was feeling, but knew something wasn't right. For the next couple minutes he kept a watchful eye on the nearest clock, feeling himself become aroused just thinking about her. Nearly seven minutes in he stood from the stool looking out onto the dance floor confirming Wayne, Terrance and the others weren't looking his way.

"What the hell did she do to me?! Why the hell do I want her so badly?" He murmured.

He quickly exited through the same door she had not long ago. No way could it have anything to do with the martini she ordered, seeing as he didn't take a single sip. Once outside he crossed the street in a hurry just as the light flipped from red to green. Once inside the hotel he repeatedly whispered the room number out loud so not to forget. Through an elevator he traveled to floor five, making his way down the hall stopping in front of room 517. Luke wasn't sure if he should enter or knock first, deciding to knock.

"Come in."

The voice definitely belonged to the woman he met at the bar. With one swipe of the card he entered to a somewhat dark room and would have been pitch black had it not been for the candles lit on either side of the bed. He almost drooled at the sight of her lied out, white stockings, thong and white bra, "You just goanna stare at me or go to work?" She teased winking.

"Honestly I'm not sure we should be doing this…for crying out loud we never even introduced ourselves!"

"Luke Vincent," She pushed off the pillows crawling on her hands and knees across the bed, "I know all about you."

She reached out pulling him by his tie bringing her lips to his.

"Hold on a minute, I'm not going to do anything further unless you answer one question first. Are you a pros…"

"Prostitute. Of course not," She shot before he could finish, "I could care less about your money. All I care about is having a good time, and I only sleep with cute guys like you. Forget all the questions. Let's get straight to business."

He was just about ready to say something else when their eyes came into contact again. Whatever he wanted to ask became a blur, instead pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue ventured into his mouth pulling him down onto the bed breaking the kiss, "Let me first help you with this."

Little by little she helped him remove his clothing until he was down to only his boxer briefs. By her lead Luke re positioned on the bed as she placed herself on top of him, "I'm goanna make this one ride to remember, and even if it's your last…it'll be the best ever." She smirked joining her lips with his in a deep kiss.

**XXX**

Somewhere between forty five minutes to an hour Bruce and the remainder of their group became aware of Luke's absence. Terrance assured them it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to leave unexpectedly. For another thirty minutes they went on like they had been since arriving.

"Would you look at the time," Bruce looked down at his watch and then at his date, "Sorry Alliya, but it's about that time. I've got an early meeting in the morning and should get some shut eye. You can stay a little while longer if you'd like."

"Thanks, I believe I will. This was really fun Bruce we have to do this more often." She kissed him over the cheek.

Outside the building awaiting him was none other than his butler Alfred Pennyworth, "How long have you been waiting, never had the chance to give you a call?" Bruce asked stepping into the backseat of the limo.

"Only a couple minutes Master Bruce, no worries. Would you like to stop anywhere before retiring for the evening sir?"

"The manor will do just fine Alfred."

By the time they arrived in front of the manor it was already after ten o'clock in the evening. Needing some loosening Bruce headed straight for the nearest weight room on floor three. For over an hour he worked on his body, Alfred knocking on the door from outside before casually entering, "Sorry to bother you sir Alliya Gerdanson is on line one, and it sounds urgent."

Bench pressing five additional reps of the 950 pounds, Bruce set the weight overhead sitting up with a towel around his neck, "Tell her I'll call her back," Bruce gazed out the window setting his eyes on an all too familiar signal, "Batman is needed."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Unexplainable Demise

**Seal of Darkness**

**CHP2: Unexplainable Demise**

Running the towel over his head Bruce tossed it over the railing bypassing Alfred trough the doorway. Within the hall and down the stairs he made his way to the nearest passageway. Removing a specific book from a shelf his eyes were scanned by a hidden machine. Immediately an adjacent wall slid open which he walked through, the wall closing behind him. Each step he took more lights flipped on from above brightening the overly dark hall. Every bulb consisted of different variations of blue. Hands in his pockets he continued along, soon finding himself in the core of the cave.

The large water fall was the first things that came into view. Long nights of patrol sometimes took a huge toll on the mind, spirit and body. It didn't seem like much but after difficult nights of battle it served as a way of comforting him. It was something he couldn't explain guessing it might be the soothing sound it gave off, or perhaps the beauty of it. It really didn't matter what the secret was, just as long as it gave him strength to continue on was all that counted.

Running his hand against the rocky wall Bruce flipped on a switch that activated all lights and equipment throughout the cave. On his way up the steps the next thing which came into view was a large coin and T-Rex not far from his position, "Computer initiate." He said aloud, the massive super computer starting up by the command of his voice, "Username…Gotham highlight City Knight. Password, WayneGC Forty Nine Crypt Blazes."

The computer loaded to the main screen in no time, Bruce entering a back room not far away. Nearly three minutes later he emerged in silver armor, Gold utility belt, black boots and gloves, bat symbol over the chest, black cape and cowl. Taking a seat in the chair situated in front of the computer he logged into his Arkham criminal files. It had been exactly two weeks since Scarface's escape from Arkham but still nothing.

It was possible he could be hiding out somewhere, but Batman didn't see it as Scarface's style. A quick strike and or attack seemed more down the line of how he did things. Only reason he might be staying on the down low was for one reason. Building up and recruiting more members to his organization.

"Sorry to be a bother sir," Alfred spoke exiting out of the elevator doors in a far corner of the room, "I think you should know Terrance Werlk and Alliya have called for a combined twelve times, don't you think it might be important."

Taking his eyes off the computer screen he looked over as Alfred approached, "That is quite a bit," Batman place two gloved fingers over his chin, "I'll give them a call soon as I can. I have a feeling Scarface may finally have made a move." He stood from the computer chair making his way toward the batmobile.

"Don't wait up Alfred."

Batman jumped inside buckling up, the top closing in the click of a button blasting out of the cave at near top speed.

"Be careful sir…"

Through the main tunnel and waterfall passed the batmobile at top speed, pulling out onto a hidden road which led him to the heart of Gotham city. After nearly ten minutes on the road he ejected out of the vehicle simultaneously using a grapple gun journeying to the rooftop of GCPD. Too his surprise a note was left. Commissioner James Gordon was nowhere around and on the note was directions.

"It can't be…"

The location was right across the street from Classic Splenda, the entertainment center he'd been at just a couple hours ago. The note gave no details of the circumstance and figured he wouldn't know much until he arrived on scene. Before heading toward the ledge he shut off the bat signal/search light. Leaving behind notes wasn't Gordon's style but felt he must have had a good reason for doing it.

Folding and placing the slip of paper away Batman leaped off the ledge gliding into the Batmobile parked below. He wondered what could have happened in the short period following his departure from the newly opened entertainment center. The drive was over fifteen minutes and too no surprise the hotel was surrounded by portions of police vehicles. He parked in a dark alleyway before heading toward the hotel.

Stepping through the front entrance wasn't an option for obvious reasons. He stuck to the shadows making certain not to be seen. Nothing on the note gave specifics of the event or where he was to meet with the commissioner of police but had his own way of figuring it out. Altering his lenses to a sonar mode gave him the ability to easily peek through the building. He took his time surveying the building starting with the main lobby. From what he could tell there didn't seem to be a whole lot going on.

His eyes journeyed to the upper floors and before long a room on the 5th floor grabbed his attention. Through an additional function of his lenses identified weapons being carried by several throughout the particular confirming that's where he needed to be. It was undoubtedly the police but from his position had no idea what it was all about.

Eventually he'd know the story behind everything but first needed to make his way to the crime scene without being seen by any bystanders and or civilians. He crept from outside the alley dashing toward a side door to the hotel. Only guests holding keycards to the building had access to opening the door. A small gadget from his belt allowed Batman to unlock the door with relative ease.

Lucky for him it led to the stairwell, journeying upward to the 5th floor shoving the side door open. Inside the hall stood eight police officers situated in front of a specific room, yellow tape positioned over the entryway.

"It's him!" One officer looked down the hall spotting the Caped Crusader.

Batman bypassed each officer not a single of them getting in his way or saying a word, stepping over the tape in the doorway. Additional policemen were inside the room, forensics and crime scene investigators. Some snapped photos of the body lied out over the bed.

"What happened?"

Gordon peeked over his shoulder at the familiar voice and wasn't surprised to see the dark 6'2 figure standing nearly a foot behind him, "It's hard to say. But what I can tell you is in all my years of this job I've never come across something like this. From what we can tell he's been dead for at least three days; if you went off what they've gathered from examining the body thus far anyway. Problem is someone at the front desk recognized this person entering the elevator no longer than three hours ago."

Batman took another step positioning himself beside Gordon getting a closer look at the body his eyes widening almost instantly. He didn't realize on first sight due to the skin being so pale but had no doubt in his mind of the person over the bed, "Victim is Luke Roger, a business manager to a small factory uptown." Batman spoke.

"Impressive we weren't able to identify him until after we went through his pants and wallet over there." Gordon pointed to a plastic bag in a corner of the room. Since arrival they collected whatever evidence they could placing what they found into separate bags. When first discovered Luke was completely naked but had since had the lower part of his body covered by a sheet.

"Whoever claimed to have seen this man down in the lobby a couple hours ago is right. Security footage will prove just that. It wouldn't surprise me if he was in attendance for the grand opening across the street for the Classic Splenda. Many other celebrities were scheduled to attend so wouldn't surprise me if he was there as well. It's something worth checking out."

Deep down Bruce knew Luke had attended the grand opening but couldn't say anything or show emotions which might give away him knowing the victim on a personal level. If that were to happen could lead to his identity more easily being discovered. What he questioned most was what Luke was doing inside a hotel in the first place.

He'd taken a seat at the bar area while the rest of them were out on the dance floor. At some point he left without informing a single of them, and somehow ended up dead just across the street. Bruce wondered if maybe the various calls he received from Terrance and Alliya had something to do with the situation in front of him, but had doubts. He felt almost certain the victim's name hadn't been reported to the public.

"Let's say he entered the building a little over two hours ago alive who and how was his body discovered so quickly?" Batman inquired.

"That's where it becomes strange. A couple staying in the room just on the other side of that wall sent down a complaint to the front desk. I didn't hear them directly but according to the report they claimed to have heard a female and male voice giving off sounds normally heard during sex. Those sounds quickly turned to screams and cries from the male participant from what they detailed. The body will be more closely examined when taken back to the lab but on hindsight it's safe to assume he was indeed sexually involved with someone."

"Then our prime suspect's a woman…"

"Looks that way. However we've found nothing left behind that puts anyone else in this room. Whoever she is did a great job of cleaning up before leaving. But that's where things become even weirder."

"How so?" Batman asked.

"This room isn't officially checked out to anyone. We have guys on the first floor trying to solve the mystery. Security cameras are all over the building so it shouldn't be long before we have a visual of this supposed woman and how our victim got inside this room in the first place."

Taking another look at the corpse Bruce couldn't believe how gray his body turned questioning if some sort of drug was involved. More and more snaps flashed throughout the room with several pictures being taken. Others dusted for fingerprints over the countertops and lamps. He couldn't believe any of it was happening thinking back to when he was on the dance floor. Part of him believed Luke was lured from the bar and to his eventual death, but didn't remember seeing a woman approach Luke. They were all much too caught up in their own fun to realize when he had left.

Oddly veins of the deceased body rose to the forefront taking on an oil black color. The more he thought about it the more he felt it might have been something other than a drug. No drug he'd ever come across resulted in something quite like what was before him.

"Back up we need back up! We've got ten prisoners that have escaped Black Gate prison and have two hostages alongside them. Six officers are wounded. Escapees are armed and dangerous! I repeat armed and dangerous!" A voice spoke from Gordon's police radio.

"Stay and keep a lookout on things here," Batman turned the other way heading for the exit, "I'll take care of the Black Gate criminals." The Dark Knight again stepped over the yellow tape disappearing down the hall. In time every detail of what occurred would come out and shed light on a bizarre case even Gotham's greatest detective didn't have all the answers to. If need be he had no problem with sorting a side investigation of his own.

Before long he was back inside the Batmobile darting down the main road. Hacked into the police radio he knew exactly where pursuit of the criminals took place knowing the perfect path to cut them off. Through it all, the only thing on his mind was fixated on what happened with Luke. One minute he's alive and the next it's the opposite.

**XXX**

Most the first day back passed, Tsukune passing several students on his way down the hall. All that remained was a single class and the first day would officially be in the books. Just as he turned a corner he stopped at the sound of someone calling out to him. Hands in his pockets a taller individual approached wearing the same green uniform, "Good to see you it's been quite awhile hasn't it?"

"Gin Senpai!" Tsukune walked the other way shaking hands with one of his closes friends.

"You get around to all the others?"

"I guess you could say that," Tsukune scratched at his hair leaning against a wall, "Moka San and I are in four class periods together and I've got a couple with Kurumu Chan and the others as well. Other than that it's been an ok first day back I guess." Tsukune shrugged his shoulders.

"Newspaper Club starts up again the beginning of next week so hope to see you and everyone else there. Nice talking but class is about ready to start so we should both get going before we're late. If you happen to see Kurumu Chan again before I do, tell her to come and find me. I'll be in the gym at the end of the day helping with preparations for the opening ceremony day after tomorrow."

"I'll definitely tell her if we cross paths. Later." Tsukune waved continuing down the hall.

Art was his final class of the day and relieved it was almost over. Thus far no homework had been given but wasn't surprising due to it being the first day. He entered through the front entrance taking a seat in the first row. Not even a second later someone from behind threw their arms around his neck pulling him back the other way.

"Finally you and I are alone, for a moment I didn't think we'd get the chance."

"Mizore Chan…" Tsukune spoke turning around.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
